A method of dealing with problems affecting a medical apparatus and a medical apparatus suitable for carrying out such a method.
The invention relates to a method of dealing with problems affecting a medical apparatus and to a medical apparatus suitable for carrying out such a method.
For medical apparatuses that are currently commercially available there are generally methods of dealing with problems. To carry out these methods, the apparatuses have comprehensive self-test programs, which in some circumstances can be activated or interrogated by telecommunication or remote access means. Extensive service documents are also usually available.
However, appropriately trained (service) personnel are usually required for carrying out methods of the type stated at the beginning in order to allow the means of assistance respectively available for dealing with problems to be correctly applied, the test results to be evaluated and defective parts to be repaired or exchanged.
The invention is based on the object of designing a method of the type stated at the beginning in such a way that the training measures required for carrying out the method can be less expensive. The invention is also based on the object of specifying a medical apparatus suitable for carrying out such a method.
According to the invention, the object concerning a method is achieved by a method of dealing with problems affecting a medical apparatus, with the following method steps:
when a problem affecting the medical apparatus occurs, a service center is notified of the problem by telecommunication,
problem-specific instructions for determining data on the medical apparatus with respect to the notified problem are issued by the service center by telecommunication,
data on the medical apparatus corresponding to the instructions issued are obtained and notified to the service center by telecommunication,
in accordance with the data notified, a measure for dealing with the problem is determined by the service center and notified by telecommunication, and
the measure for dealing with the problem is taken.
It is consequently clear that, using the capabilities of telecommunication, even an apparatus user who is not specially trained, for example a physician or a medical assistant, is enabled by the method according to the invention to act on dealing with the problem by following instructions from the service center. This applies in particular if, according to one variant of the invention, the apparatus user carrying out the method is given information assisting him in carrying out the method when performing at least one of the method steps according to claim 1.
According to variants of the invention, a setting operation is performed and/or an exchange of a component is made as a measure for dealing with a problem, with a preferred embodiment of the invention providing that a component to be exchanged is ordered by telecommunication.
According to one variant of the invention, the success of the measures taken for dealing with problems is checked by performing a test on the medical apparatus after a measure for dealing with a problem has been taken, the service center being notified of the test result by telecommunication, at least if it is negative.
The object concerning a medical apparatus is achieved according to the invention by a medical apparatus which contains a data memory in which information serving to assist in the performance of at least one of the method steps according to claim 1 is stored and, depending on the problem, is fed by the data memory to a display device.
To avoid errors in the exchange of components which can be exchanged as part of a measure for dealing with a problem, that is components which the apparatus user is permitted to exchange, it is provided according to variants of the invention that such components are designed in a way ensuring that they cannot be mixed up or the connections of such components serving for power and/or signal transmission are designed in a way ensuring that they cannot be mixed up.
The exchange of components which can be exchanged as part of a measure for dealing with a problem becomes particularly simple and reliable if, according to one variant of the invention, such components are provided with a visible code, which is displayed as information serving to assist in the performance of at least one of the method steps according to claim 1 if a component is to be exchanged.
The telecommunication with the service center becomes particularly simple if the medical apparatus has telecommunication means which connect it to the service center. This avoids the necessity in the case of separate telecommunication means for data and information to be transmitted over external lines and the like between the medical apparatus and the telecommunication means.